Fusion: A Battle of Two Brothers
A Common Day My brother and I walked down the beaten concrete sidewalk that led from our school to our home. The sun beat down hard on our backs, yet we kept walking, as we were almost there. We had been walking this path for a good time now, almost half an hour, the same route we take every school day. My brother, Taikaku, walked with his head down, his long, spiky dark brown hair covering his eyes. "What's wrong, Tai?" I asked him, even though I knew very well what was wrong. "Ijime, he's back," he responded. Ijime is a notorious bully at our school with his clique. Taikaku was their main target for whatever reason, probably because of his short temper and how he resorts to violence. The problem is, though, he's not strong, so he couldn't even defend himself against them. I was in no way to help, either, because I was even weaker than Taikaku, but I stood up for him anyways. Ijime and his gang had been bullying him ever since the first grade, ten years ago. We're seventeen now, but things still haven't changed. If anything, they have gotten worse. A month or so ago, Ijime was suspended from the school, Orange Star High, for who-knows-what this time, giving Tai a much needed break. He came back this Monday, though, even worse than ever. He and his gang has been on his back 24/7, and there is nothing that I can do to help. "Have you tried telling any teachers?" I asked him, though I knew the answer to this as well. "You know they won't even care," he said glumly. Seeing my twin brother frustrated and in pain like this made me want to scream, to run up to Ijime and crack his skull open, but there really is nothing I can do. We walked on for the rest of the time in silence. Just as we walked around the final corner before we turned onto our street, we bumped into the one sight that could this day even more. "Hey, nerds! Where do ya think yer goin'?" came the repulsive voice of Ijime. He stood there with his gang standing behind him. Ijime had scruffy black hair and lightly tanned skin. He bore a backwards red baseball cap loosely placed atop his mange. His ochre eyes were knit tightly together in a cocky scowly. His nose was long and pointy, yet bunched up at the top from frowning. His mouth was formed into a cruel half-smile. An ugly half-moon shaped scar was placed across his lips. He wore a white wife-beater that was a few sizes too small, over-showing his grotesquely large muscles. On his legs, he had tattered, baggy, faded jeans with large holes on each knee. On each foot he wore high top basketball shoes. "What do you want, Ijime?" my brother snapped. "I only asked where you were going, Kaku, no need to get feisty," sneered Ijime. "Get out of our way, I don't have time for you," said Tai. He was doing his best to keep his anger down, yet he threatened to snap at any moment. That wouldn't be good, as we were severely outnumbered, eight to two. "Did you hear that, Shitappa? He wants us to get out of his way. Should we?" snickered Ijime. "No, let's mess with 'im some 'ore," said one of Ijime's cronies. "What about you, Jāku? What do you think?" Ijime asked, teasing Tai even further. "I said get of my way!" shouted Tai. He snapped. Tai shoved Ijime, causing him to take a few steps back out of surprise. "The heck do you think you're doing, Kaku?!" exclaimed Ijime in anger. He punched my brother square in the face. Blood spouted from my brother's nose as he fell back onto the ground, dazed by one punch. "Tai!" I exclaimed. I ran to where my brother lay, only to be blocked by Jāku and Shitappa. "You know, Seishin, I don't think your brother has learned his lesson quite yet. In fact, I don't think he's learned it at all," said Ijime cruelly. He walked over to my brother and kicked him in the ribs. My brother yelped and coughed. "Stop it!" I shouted. I tried to shove past the two bullies, yet they only grabbed my arms, forcing me to watch. Ijime continued to kick and stomp on my brother's chest. Soon, my brother was spluttering up bloo. Ijime was about to drop the final blow when Tai grabbed his foot. He flipped him over onto his back and jumped up to his feet in the duration of a moment. Then he ran back down the way we came. I took this to be my cue as well and bolted after my brother. Ijime recovered quickly and he and his gang were quickly on pursuit. They had nearly caught up to us, when we noticed a narrow alley to our left. The opening was too thin for Ijime and most of his gang to creep in, but just wide enough for us. Category:Gozon Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fusions Category:Humans Category:On Hiatus Category:Hiatus